


What A Feeling

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Lapdance, Light Angst, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, Married Steve Rogers, Open Relationships, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Strip Tease, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Sugar Baby Bucky, Sugar Daddy, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky works as a stripper in a club, and one night a rich, handsome customer makes him an offer he can't refuse.-(Bearded Sugar Daddy Steve/Sugar Baby Bucky)





	1. First when there's nothing, but a slow glowing dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckwildblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckwildblu/gifts).

> (I'm sorry to my regular readers for starting ANOTHER WIP, this was supposed to be short! August has been hell and I just wanted to write something simple and fun. I hope you like it! Flails)
> 
> Please do read the tags, Steve is a married man in an open relationship. If you don't like that sort of set up, then you don't have to read it. 
> 
> You know me, I like happy endings.
> 
> Title from Flashdance the movie. 
> 
> ~

Bucky sat down with a weary sigh and put his booted feet up on the empty chair opposite.

What a dull night.

He unwrapped his candy bar and shoved half into his mouth, hoping the sugar hit would lift his mood. It was after ten and he wasn't about to have coffee at this hour, not when his shift would be over in another three hours, depending how long the club stayed open.

This was the slowest Saturday night Bucky had seen all summer, and it didn't bode well for his bank balance.

A soft bang and some muted giggles came from the bathroom across the small dressing room, and Bucky glanced over at the closed door for a moment. Some more rhythmic banging indicated that at least _someone_ was having fun.

Bucky ignored the noises and finished his candy bar, then he got his phone out of his bag. The screen was cracked and it was a pain to read anything, but Bucky was bored.

He'd barely managed to scroll through his social media before the dressing room door opened and Clint stood there with an epic frown.

"Where's Pietro?" he demanded.

Clint was the club's manager. Bucky snuck a glance over at the bathroom's locked door as another few bangs and giggles were heard.

Bucky bit back a smirk. "Don't know," he said, looking at his phone again.

"Shit," Clint muttered. "Can you go cover the VIP area? New walk-in's. Their suits look expensive."

Bucky got up immediately and put his phone away. "Well, why didn't you say so!" He paused in front of the mirror to adjust his booty shorts (his only item of clothing other than his boots), and fluff his hair.

Then he dodged past Clint at the door.

"What's that banging?" Clint asked, but Bucky hurried up the stairs without answering.

The thump of music from the club got louder as Bucky ascended the steps, and he punched in the code to open the staff door. He stepped out into the darkened interior of the club, music pumping and lights flashing off of the disco balls rotating on the ceiling.

It was just as dead as earlier, Bucky noted, as he weaved between tables and past the main stage, with only a couple patrons sitting up front.

But as Clint had said, there was now a couple guys in suits over in the VIP section. Bucky fixed a smile onto his face and headed over there.

The VIP section was on a raised platform, and partially hidden with a beaded curtain from the rest of the club. It had its own mini stage there with a pole, surrounded by armchairs. Bucky counted two guys in suits, one currently getting a lapdance from Soren, and the other guy watching.

Sitting in the VIP section cost extra, and it came with a free bottle of champagne. Bucky noticed that the guy on his own wasn't drinking (which was good, as Bucky wasn't keen on dancing for drunk customers), and he looked up as Bucky approached.

He was certainly handsome, Bucky thought. Dark blond hair neatly swept back, with a darker, trimmed beard on his square jaw. He was broad, huge actually, almost dwarfing the armchair. Maybe in his forties, but Bucky didn't mind older guys at all.

He kept his smile as he leaned into the guy, placing his hand onto the armrest. "Hi," he said, injecting sultriness into his voice, "I'm Bucky."

The guy smiled back, and his eyes were very blue. "Bucky?" he repeated, his deep voice just the right pitch to send an involuntary shudder down Bucky's spine.

"Yeah," Bucky said. "Would you like a dance?"

Blue Eyes looked Bucky up and down, appraising, before looking back up at him. "Is there somewhere we can go that's more private?" he asked.

"Sure there is," Bucky replied, "but it costs a little extra."

Blue Eyes smiled. "That's fine. Lead the way."

Bucky took Blue Eyes to a private booth in the back, and gestured for him to take a seat.

As he unhooked the velvet drapes, Bucky glanced at his wristwatch to make a note of the time. Everything was timed here, and the private booths cost extra.

Blue Eyes sat himself in one of the armchairs, smiling as Bucky took a seat next to him. There was a small table to the side, with a drinks menu on it.

"Would you like any refreshments?" Blue Eyes asked. "I didn't want to take my friend's champagne from him, but we can order whatever you want."

Bucky smiled at that. He'd been praying for a high roller all week, and hopefully this guy was just the ticket.

"I wouldn't mind a bourbon," Bucky replied.

"A man after my own heart." Blue Eyes grinned. "Will they come round to take our order?"

"Yeah." Bucky reached under the small table and felt around for the button. He found it and pressed it once. "It'll just be a second."

Blue Eyes smiled at him. "Can I get you anything else? I saw they do hot wings?"

Bucky almost laughed, and he shook his head. "I'm good, but thank you. If you want to order food you'll have to do it before eleven."

"Oh, I couldn't eat anything," Blue Eyes laughed; a deep, happy laugh. "We were at a six course meal earlier and it went on forever."

Bucky schooled his features carefully, and gave a small smile in reply. "That's a lot of food. Special occasion?"

"Just a business conference," Blue Eyes said dismissively. "Nothing interesting, but at least the food was good."

That made Bucky laugh. Blue Eyes was sassy, and Bucky liked sassy.

"What's your name?"

"Steve."

"Well, Steve," Bucky said smoothly, "I'm so happy you decided to visit our little club tonight."

"It was all Tony's idea," Steve said with a grin. "But I'm glad he convinced me to come. This is great."

"Tony work with you?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, he's based here in New York," Steve said. "We've been doing business together for almost sixteen years now."

"Wow, that's some time," Bucky said. "You're not from round here?"

"I was." Steve smiled, looking wistful. "I sure miss New York. I'm from Brooklyn originally, but I live in DC now."

Bucky hummed in reply, and it was on the tip of his tongue to say he was from Brooklyn too, but he wasn't in the habit of giving out his personal information to customers.

Luckily Darcy, one of the barstaff, interrupted by calling through the drape, "Would you like to order anything?"

"You want bourbon too?" Bucky asked Steve. He nodded, so Bucky jumped up quick to go speak to Darcy. "Hey," he said quietly, peeping through the drape. "Two bourbons, Darce. Make one a double?"

"Sure," she replied, giving him a wry smile. "I'll be two shakes."

"You're the best." Bucky let the drape fall closed again, and sat back down in his chair. "She won't be long."

Steve smiled at him. "I'm in no hurry."

Customers never were, Bucky thought with a smile. And now he better address the subject of payment.

"Did you want to pay for the drinks with cash, or open a tab?" he asked.

"Tony has a tab at the bar," Steve replied.

"Okay," Bucky said. "And how do you want to pay for the booth?"

"I can open my own tab," Steve offered. "Or does cash work better for you?"

Damn, Bucky thought happily, he could almost hear the _ker-ching_ of money. "Either is fine," he said. "The club takes a cut either way."

Steve nodded. "I see."

Darcy came back with their drinks, backing into the booth carefully through the drapes. Bucky smirked at her as she set the bourbons down onto their table with coasters.

"Two bourbons," she said. "Can I get you anything else?"

"That's fine for now, thank you," Steve said, taking out his wallet. He handed over a shiny credit card. "I'd like to open a tab with this. And please get a drink for yourself, if you want."

Darcy beamed. "Thank you, sir. I will." She took the card and placed it onto the serving tray, then left the booth.

Bucky picked up the glasses and handed Steve the double. "Here's to surviving your six course meal," he said, offering a toast.

Steve laughed, loud and happily. "I'll drink to that." He gently knocked his glass to Bucky's then raised it to his lips to take a sip.

Bucky noticed the flash of a wedding band on Steve's finger as he drank. Not unusual, especially for businessmen. Bucky took a small sip of his drink, watching Steve closely. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's a nice bourbon," Steve said. "I don't normally drink, but this has been a long, _long_ day."

There was Bucky's opening.

"Would it make your day better if I danced for you?"

Steve grinned in reply. "Yeah, it would."

"Just so you know, dances cost thirty dollars each in this booth," Bucky said, because he was required to inform customers before the purchase.

Steve simply nodded. "That's fine."

Bucky smiled back. He was gonna make bank tonight, he could feel it. Setting his drink down, Bucky got to his feet and approached Steve.

"Can you open your legs a bit, please?" he asked.

Steve parted his knees, lounging back in his chair with a smile on his face. His eyes flitted up and down Bucky's body, lingering at his crotch. Bucky noticed these things, and he was used to it.

Bucky wasted no time in starting the dance, edging in closer with one leg either side of Steve's knee. Bucky placed both hands onto the armchair: its sturdy frame and wide armrests made lapdancing a piece of cake. He used the chair for balance as he leaned into Steve, first pushing his bare chest close to Steve's face and moving his body slowly to the bass of the music.

Then he leaned in a little closer like he was going to dive into Steve's lap, but held himself just shy of touching.

Bucky flicked his hair, letting it fall over Steve's head and shoulder, and he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "This good for you?"

Steve chuckled lightly. "Sure. Keep going, gorgeous."

Bucky got called all sorts of pet names all the time, but he certainly preened a little at Steve calling him gorgeous.

"Anything you say, daddy," he replied cheekily.

It was a risk, giving customers a pet name in return, but when Bucky pulled back and looked in Steve's eyes, his pupils were _huge_ so Bucky counted it as a win. He grinned, feeling pleased with himself, and drew back until he was on his feet again.

"Like what you see?" he asked, and made of show of dragging his hands up his body and pushing his pecs together.

Steve watched him with clear interest, and when his eyes flicked up to meet Bucky's they had a predatory glint as he smiled.

"Turn around for me, sweetheart. Give me a good view."

Bucky grinned at that, and obediently turned on the spot. He spread his feet for balance and bent his knees, showing off his twerking skills. When he straightened back up, Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve to check how he was doing, and throw a flirty smile his way.

Steve was being the perfect customer so far: sitting still with his hands to himself, occasionally sipping his drink. He smiled back at Bucky too, like he wanted Bucky to know he approved.

Bucky put more effort into his dance than he normally did, moving his body to the music and reaching up to hold his hair off his neck. He gathered his hair up, ruffling it before letting it fall back onto his shoulders.

Next, Bucky reached behind him and groped his own ass, really digging his fingers into the skin. He gave one cheek a sharp little smack for Steve's benefit.

Steve said, "Turn around, gorgeous. I wanna see you."

Bucky did as he was told, and turned back to face Steve with a smile. "How am I doing?" he asked, placing his hands on the chair to lean in over him.

Steve gazed at him. "If you sit on my lap, you'll find out."

Bucky's usual response to that line was: this isn't that sort of club. But... He _liked_ Steve, and he could bend the rules a little.

Bucky turned his back to Steve, adjusting his stance. He placed each of his hands onto the chair for support, dipped his ass down low and brushed it over Steve's lap.

Yep, Steve was definitely hard. Bucky felt his prominent boner and God, how he wished they were in a bed alone together and Bucky could just sink down onto his cock.

Bucky closed his eyes for a moment imagining it. He was hard himself now, and horny as hell. He was playing with fire here.

Steve grunted softly as Bucky ground his ass into his lap. "Fuck," he murmured, and Bucky had to bite his lip so he didn't moan back in response.

But when Steve's hand crept up onto Bucky's leg, Bucky decided he better lay out some ground rules.

He stood up quick and spun round, placing his hands onto the chair and looking Steve dead in the eye. "The rules are," he said calmly, "you can do what you want with your own dick, but you gotta keep your pants on at all times. Also, no touching me. Got it?"

"Oh," Steve replied, looking somewhat dazed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Bucky told him. He didn't exactly mind someone like Steve making a pass at him. It just kind of sucked that they couldn't do anything about it.

"I like working here," Bucky explained. "I don't want to lose my job if we get caught."

"Of course." Steve nodded, then felt around in his jacket pocket. "Am I allowed to tip you?"

Tip was the magic word, as far as Bucky was concerned.

"I love tips," he said, smiling.

Steve smiled back at him, and counted out a couple bills in his hand. They were _fifties_. Bucky's eyes widened before he remembered to act cool.

"You get to keep the tips, right?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. If he didn't declare them, yeah. And he wasn't about to tell anyone he'd gotten fifties. 

"May I...?" Steve gestured with the notes to Bucky's shorts.

Bucky smiled wryly. That sort of thing was only allowed when dancers were onstage, to cut down on prolonged groping.

But right now, with Steve, he didn't care.

"Sure," he said, straightening up so he could thrust his erection at Steve's eager hands.

Steve fumbled at first, then slipped the notes inside the waistband of Bucky's shorts. One hand cupped Bucky's ass, while the other grazed his inner thigh, his thumb pressing into the sensitive skin there.

Then Steve withdrew his hands.

It wasn't what Bucky had expected, and it left him wishing Steve had touched him some more.

Steve sat back in his chair and looked up at Bucky with a small, mischievous smile. Bucky smiled back automatically. He figured he'd try squeeze a few more tips out of Steve before the night was up.

"Want me to keep dancing for you?" he asked hopefully.

Steve's smile grew. "Please do."


	2. That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments! Really cheered me up <3

"When do you get off work?" Steve asked.

It was past midnight, and Steve had been at the club for nearly three hours already. Most of that time in the private booth with Bucky, and Bucky had to admit, he'd enjoyed every minute.

But their time together had clearly come to an end. Bucky tried not to feel sad about that, and made sure he had a pleasant smile on his face. "Not for another couple hours at least," he said. "Then we gotta stick around for the manager and stuff. You know how it is."

Steve smiled, then had to suppress a yawn. "Sorry. I gotta go lay down," he said, laughing at himself.

"You've had a long day," Bucky agreed.

"Come to my hotel," Steve said. "Take a cab, I'll pay for it."

Bucky was mildly surprised, but he got offers like this fairly regularly and it was rarely serious: likely Steve would go back to his hotel tonight, fall asleep and forget Bucky even existed.

Bucky gave him a polite smile in reply, but Steve pressed the matter saying, "I want to see you."

And oh, if that didn't speak to all the yearning parts of Bucky's body and soul right now.

But he had to be realistic. "Steve, it'd be after three AM."

"I don't care," Steve replied, fishing inside his jacket. He produced a card and handed it to Bucky. "If you send me a message when you're free, I'll have the hotel send a car for you."

Bucky bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. This sounded like some Pretty Woman set up.

He took the card anyway, looking it over. Steve Rogers, managing director, the card said, along with some business name Bucky hadn't heard of, an email address and a mobile phone number.

"What hotel are you staying at?" he asked.

"The Apollo," Steve said. "It's a block away from Stark Tower."

So, lower Manhattan, Bucky thought. Not too far from the club. Still, it was highly unlikely Steve would still be awake later.

"You staying in this hotel room alone?" Bucky asked with a wry smile.

"Yes, it's just me," Steve said. "And I'm leaving for DC on Monday."

Bucky nodded in a non committal way. "Well, if you're still awake I'll speak to you later, okay?"

"I have insomnia," Steve said with a shrug. "After a nap I'll be wide awake again."

Bucky gave him a fond smile. "Better go take your nap, then."

After Steve and his friend Tony had settled up their tabs and left the club, Bucky had a sort of restless energy he needed to shake.

He'd made a ton of money tonight, a few hundred bucks, dancing for Steve in the private booth. He'd get his cut later when Clint was done with the cashing up, and on top of that Bucky still had the cash tips stuffed inside his shorts that he had to get rid of.

He snuck into the bathroom and managed to transfer most of it into his boot, where it'd be safe for now.

If he was lucky, he'd be out the red this month, and maybe even next month too.

Bucky strode through the near empty club and leaned into the DJ booth. The DJ was sitting at the bar, texting on his phone because it was that quiet.

Bucky cued up a couple of his favorite songs, then headed over to the stage. The only patrons sitting at tables were busy getting lapdances, so Bucky had the stage to himself. He got up onstage and grabbed the pole with one hand, turning a fast spin around the pole.

He'd spent a long time dancing for Steve tonight, and that wasn't what was bothering him at all. The time between dances, where all the small talk and chatting up the customer happened, could sometimes be the most exhausting part, depending on the customer.

This job was all about customer service, and small talk wasn't always easy.

And yet, Steve had been so nice, so attentive. Even with a couple more bourbons in him, he'd been charming, flirty, very sassy at times but always polite.

And now Bucky felt restless and a little bit ticked off that he couldn't meet someone like Steve outside of work, where they could go on a date or get to know each other.

No, it was likely that Bucky would never see Steve again. That's usually how things went.

The club closed a little before two AM, as it was so dead.

Clint was in a bad mood, and was busy chewing out the dancers who'd either played hooky having sex in the dressing room (Pietro and the new guy), or drank too much and got sloppy (Soren and Billy), or had some money mix up with a customer (Teddy), so Bucky kept out of Clint's way and went to hang out with Darcy at the bar while she cleaned up.

Bucky sat on a barstool, dressed in sweats and nursing a soda.

"Hope you made some dough off that rich guy," Darcy said, as she scrubbed down the bar.

"Yeah, it was good," Bucky said, thinking about Steve, again.

Would he still be awake?

Bucky drummed his fingers on the bar as he debated it. When Darcy wasn't looking, Bucky got out the card Steve had given him and entered the mobile number into his phone.

Then he sent Steve a text to see if he was still up.

Steve replied almost instantly, confirming that, yes, he was awake, and could he send a car to the club to pick Bucky up.

Bucky felt a rush of excitement at the offer, and impulsively replied, _yes._

Then he hurried off to find Clint so he could settle up, and get the fuck out of there.

~

It wasn't that Bucky had never hooked up with a customer before, because he had, a few times. He was young, gay and single, and he figured as long as he was safe he may as well have his fun.

No one had ever sent a car for him, though. Not like this.

Bucky got a text from Steve saying his car should be outside now, and when he exited the club and came out onto the street, there was a sleek black car waiting.

Getting into strange cars wasn't high on Bucky's list of things to do, but a quick assessment alleviated some of his fear: driver ID on the dash, Apollo hotel insignia in a few eye catching places.

Bucky felt safe enough to get in. The driver barely said a word after a formal greeting, then drove him through Manhattan. At least the traffic wasn't too bad at this hour.

Bucky texted Steve: _omw_

He jiggled his knee with nervous energy, with multiple scenarios flitting through his mind of how tonight (or, technically, this morning) would play out. It was exciting, and Bucky enjoyed the feeling of being chauffeured around like he was someone special.

He peered out the window at all the buildings they passed, some lit up in the sky night. The traffic was quiet but constant, with a couple car horns going off. New York never slept.

When the car pulled up to a grand building Bucky figured it was taking a pit-stop.

The driver looked at him in the mirror. "The Apollo hotel, sir."

Bucky looked out the window at the imposing image of the tall building with a fancy, lit up front entrance.

"Oh," he said, voice cracking. "Um, thanks."

He got out the car, feeling out of his depth almost immediately.

What the fuck, seriously? Bucky couldn't believe it, this place looked like a palace. Over its front entrance was a porch slash modern art sculpture featuring glass panels, lights, and decorative flowers. Bucky gazed up at it in awe as he approached, and almost missed the doorman in uniform waiting by the revolving glass doors.

"Do you need help with any luggage, sir?" the guy asked.

"Huh?" Bucky said, trying to gather himself. "Um, no?"

He only had his sportsbag with him. Maybe this guy thought he was checking in.

"The reception desk is inside and to your left, sir," the guy said, smirking slightly.

Bucky felt a blush rise in his cheeks. "Great. Thanks." He hurried into the door so he could escape, and got another surprise when the doors moved automatically as soon as he stepped in.

"Jesus," Bucky murmured, his heart hammering away.

As soon as the doors delivered him to the interior and Bucky took a look around, he wanted to get straight back into the revolving doors and run home.

This place was _expensive_.

Bucky had never been inside anywhere like this in his life, and it was intimidating. Everything about the décor, from the potted plants to the art on the walls, screamed _money_.

Bucky swallowed nervously, and glanced over at the reception desk. The clerk there was busy talking to a couple wearing overcoats like they were headed out. At least Bucky wasn't the only person wandering around in the middle of the night.

He got out his phone and quickly tapped out a text to Steve: _I'm downstairs. Where do I go?_

Bucky inhaled shakily, then jumped when his ringtone blared out Lady Gaga in the quiet reception area. Bucky accepted the call before he got thrown out for causing a disturbance.

"Hello?" he whispered.

Steve's warm laughed greeted his ears. "Why're you whispering?"

Bucky smiled in relief. "I don't know," he said quietly. "Maybe because it's late and I didn't want to disturb anyone."

Steve laughed again. "Okay," he said. "Are you coming up to see me?"

"Thought I'd hide behind this potted fern over here," Bucky quipped. "Looks big, no one will notice me."

"Are you alright?" Steve asked. "Want me to come down and escort you?"

"I, um." Bucky glanced over at the clerk, who wasn't even paying him any attention. "I'm okay," Bucky said. "But I mean, what do I do? Do I just go up in the elevator?"

"I left a key for you at reception under your name," Steve said. "You need it to use the elevator."

"Oh, right." Bucky turned to the reception desk, then hesitated. "Then what?"

Steve chuckled lowly, right in Bucky's ear, and it did all sorts of things to Bucky's heart-rate.

"Come up to the top floor."

"The top floor," Bucky repeated dubiously. "But what room are you in?"

"Penthouse suite," Steve replied calmly. "Get in the elevator with your key card, swipe it, and then press the button that says penthouse suite."

Bucky made a small noise, half in shock and half in awe.

The penthouse suite? _Seriously?_

"Bucky?" Steve prompted.

"Yes," Bucky choked out, then cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm on it. Put the strawberries and champagne on ice, I'll be right there."

Steve laughed again. "Alright. Call me if you get lost."

Bucky smiled to himself and ended the call. Okay, Bucky, he thought, you can do this. He walked with purpose up to the reception desk, and plastered on his best pleasant smile.

"Hey," he said, as the clerk looked up. "There should be a key for me?"

"Your name, sir?" the clerk asked.

"Bucky."

The clerk searched under the marble desk, then handed over a white envelope. "Here you are, sir. The elevator is to your right over there."

"Oh, thank you." Bucky took the envelope with a grin, then hurried along to the elevator.

The doors opened for him but when Bucky got inside and pressed the penthouse button, the elevator didn't move.

"Oh, wait," he muttered, and opened up his envelope. "Duh..." He had to swipe the card. Bucky fumbled to get the card out, swiped it in the reader next to the panel, and pressed the button for penthouse suite.

The doors slid closed and Bucky held his breath.

This was it, he thought. He was going to see an actual penthouse suite, bang a rich guy, and after that he'd change his name to Vivian and live happily ever after.

Bucky had an overactive imagination, and he definitey had watched Pretty Woman way too many times.

Be realistic, he reminded himself. It'll be a fun hook up, nothing more.

The elevator went up so smoothly Bucky barely felt it move. Then the doors opened with a muted _ping_, and Bucky stepped out cautiously into what looked like a millionaire's lavish apartment.

"Hello?" he called, feeling nervous again.

Shit, this place looked even more expensive. Bucky could probably grab a vase or a throw cushion and sell it on eBay for a fortune.

"Steve?" Bucky called.

"Hey!" Steve called back, appearing round a corner. "You made it!"

"Yeah." Bucky smiled as Steve approached, still dressed in slacks and his shirt, but with his tie removed and his top button undone. "Did you take your nap?"

Steve chuckled, his eyes crinkling up with amusement. "I did, actually. It really helped. Come in!" He gestured to the apartment. "Let me show you the lounge."

Bucky followed his lead, walking beside Steve and gazing around at the place. "So... penthouse, huh?"

"Yeah." Steve laughed. "Our company owns this hotel."

Bucky made a little noise of approval and thought, damn, he should've asked for bigger tips after all.

"This is the lounge," Steve said, arm sweeping out casually at the most beautiful room with a nighttime view of the city Bucky could've ever imagined.

"Wow," he breathed, eyes drawn immediately to the window. "Look at that view."

"Yeah, it's something," Steve agreed. "Wanna see? There's a balcony."

Bucky's eyes went wide, and he nodded.

Steve went over to the window, pulling on a handle to reveal sliding glass doors. The gauzy white drapes billowed in the breeze as Steve stepped out onto the balcony.

Bucky dumped his bag on a chair and followed Steve out. He inhaled sharply at the fantastic view of New York spread out below him. "It's incredible," he said. "How high up are we?"

"We're on the fifty-first floor," Steve said.

"Shit," Bucky breathed.

"Yeah," Steve laughed, amused.

A soft _ding-dong_ sounded inside the apartment, and Bucky looked to Steve in question.

"That's room service," Steve said, heading back inside. "Wait right there, I'll be back."

Bucky nodded. He felt a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. He felt safe with Steve, and being up so high with the view of the city was simply magical. Bucky watched the twinkling lights all around him and the street way down below as he waited for Steve. Seeing everything so tiny like this made Bucky realise just how small he was in the scale of the universe. He felt on top of the world up here.

"Ah, here we are," Steve said, returning to the balcony. He had two small glass flutes in hand, and offered one to Bucky. "It's champagne, but if you want anything else, just say."

"Thanks." Bucky took the flute. "This is fine. Was that what you ordered? Champagne?"

"You said champagne and strawberries." Steve smiled at him. "The strawberries are inside, by the way."

Bucky smiled back and raised his glass. "Here's to speedy room service."

Steve laughed brightly, and his laugh was infectious. Bucky felt happy just from hearing him laugh.

They sipped their champagne looking at the view.

"I bet the sunrise looks awesome here," Bucky mused, looking between the tall buildings at the night sky.

"It really is," Steve agreed. "Won't be for another couple hours, though." He shot Bucky a flirty look. "Stick around, we can watch it together."

"I'd love to."

"The view's better from the bedroom," Steve added, making Bucky giggle.

"Smooth," Bucky said.

Steve smiled, watching Bucky with a sly glint in his eyes. "Would you like a tour?"

Bucky smiled, knowing that tour was usually code for _bedroom_.

"I'd love a tour."


	3. All alone I have cried, silent tears full of pride

"So how much does this place cost?" Bucky asked, as Steve showed him around the suite that was easily ten times bigger than Bucky's apartment. He went to take a sip of champagne.

"Around six thousand dollars a night," Steve said, as Bucky nearly choked on champagne.

"Six thousand dollars?" he said in disbelief.

Steve paused to flash him a smile. "Give or take."

"Christ," Bucky said, as Steve chuckled lowly. "Do you pay that much?"

"Not as much," Steve said. "Part of why I use our suites from time to time is to check that the services are competitive. I stay in other leading hotels too."

"Like a secret shopper?"

"It pays to know your competitors."

"Mm," Bucky said, still in shock. "Then what?"

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"If some other place is better," Bucky said, shrugging, "what do you do?"

Steve smiled. "We make sure our brand is better," he said, like this wasn't even an issue. "It's worked so far." He gestured toward another set of doors. "Want to see the hot tub?"

Bucky nodded, and followed Steve into a sprawling, beautiful modern bathroom. "You know," he said, glancing over at the empty hot tub, "if I have any competitors at work, I just trip them over."

Steve looked at him in surprise, then broke into a wide smile. "I can't believe you have any competitors, Bucky."

"Hah," Bucky said, and knocked back the last of his champagne. "Smooth, Steve. Very smooth."

They shared a smile, and Bucky felt the butterflies swoop in his stomach when Steve looked at him. Bucky had to look away. He was bouncing between feeling nervous and feeling excited, and he hadn't felt like this for some time.

"Is this the only bathroom?"

"No, there's more," Steve replied.

"Of course there is," Bucky said, following as Steve continued the tour. "I can't even remember where I left my bag..."

"It's in the lounge," Steve said, turning to head back the way they'd come. "I'll get it."

"Oh, you don't have to..." Bucky tried, but Steve had hurried off to go fetch his bag. Bucky raised his eyebrows a little, then gazed around at the art on the walls.

Could he sneak out with a painting shoved under his sweater? Probably not. A vase, though. He could certainly fit a vase in his bag.

He wasn't seriously considering it, just musing to himself.

"Here," Steve said, coming back with Bucky's bag.

Bucky smiled at him. "Thanks. So, which way's the bedroom?"

Steve beamed in response. "Just along the hall here."

If Bucky had thought the rest of the suite was fancy, it was nothing compared to the bedroom.

It was big, for starters, with the most incredible queen sized bed. The décor, though, was what made it special: everything looked so soft and pretty, Bucky wanted to touch it all, and he wanted to leap on the bed and bounce up and down excitedly.

He managed to reign himself in, and offered Steve a small smile. "Is there a shower I can use? I usually shower after work."

"Yes, of course," Steve said, and showed him to an en suite bathroom. "You can use anything in here, there's fresh towels."

"Thanks," Bucky told him. "I won't be long. Why don't you wait for me on the bed?"

Steve smiled back at him. "Sure. And take your time, I don't mind."

He was just too cute, Bucky thought, smiling as he closed the door and locked himself in the bathroom.

And this bathroom was real fancy too. It was tempting to do as Steve had said and take his time, but Bucky wanted to be with Steve so he'd make it quick.

He set his bag onto the counter and opened it, unpacking some of his stuff. First, he shed his clothes and shoes, and hung them off to the side. Underwear and socks went into a ziplock bag, and inside his sportsbag. Bucky was a tidy gay, and when he spent most of his time in the club covered in bronzer, body oil, glitter and sweat, it paid to keep things clean.

Next, Bucky clipped his hair up onto his head, took out his face wipes and removed the eyeliner from his eyes quickly and efficiently.

Then he went to inspect the shower cubicle, the size of which was easily bigger than the first room Bucky had rented in New York.

He turned on the water, and it was instantly hot. A minor miracle, compared to what Bucky was used to in his apartment. He got inside and washed himself down using the product inside the stall, and it smelled pretty nice: spicy and expensive.

Bucky only showered to get the oils off his skin and clean up. Then he got out and towelled off. He stood in front of the mirror and picked up some bottles of lotion from the sink, sniffing them first to test. He decided to stick with his own product, and rubbed some moisturising butter on his body.

He found a soft white robe, which smelled vaguely of Steve, and put it on, securing it at the waist. Lastly, Bucky unclipped his hair, arranging it prettily to the side.

He was ready.

He hoped.

Bucky took a fortifying breath, and unlocked the bathroom door. He entered the bedroom, its lighting now soft and low, and spotted Steve over on the bed watching a gigantic flatscreen that had appeared from a hidden compartment.

"Whoa, how many inches is that?" Bucky asked, padding barefoot across the bedroom floor.

Steve sat up with a grin, tossing the TV remote aside. "Fifty-eight."

"Impressive," Bucky said, smirking. He watched Steve shift to sit on the side of the bed, and he beckoned Bucky over.

"C'mere, gorgeous."

Bucky approached slowly, coming to stand in front of Steve. There was something very attractive about the way Steve looked at him, giving Bucky his undivided attention.

Bucky tilted his head to the side, unable to stop from smiling. "Thanks for the shower."

"Any time," Steve said, gazing up at him. "Customer satisfaction report?"

"Oh, it was excellent." Bucky nodded. "Ten out of ten, the water pressure was so soft it was like being kissed by angels."

Steve laughed at that, like he actually found Bucky's dorky sense of humor amusing. "Good," he said, eyes flitting over Bucky's form. "You like the robe?"

"It's very soft."

"Yes, it is." Steve reached out and gingerly placed his hands onto Bucky's hips. He looked up at Bucky, as if asking permission, so Bucky took a step closer.

Steve took the hint, and moved his hands slowly down. Bucky watched, his breathing shallow with anticipation. Steve reached his hands under the robe, fingers tickling at Bucky's bare legs, making him giggle.

Steve smiled at him. "Ticklish?"

"Not usually," Bucky admitted.

"I see. How's this?" Steve stroked his hands up Bucky's thighs, and Bucky liked that a lot. He nodded, humming his approval.

"Your skin is real soft," Steve murmured, feeling around the back of Bucky's thighs and squeezing his ass.

Bucky reached out and laid his hand onto Steve's shoulder for balance as Steve groped at his ass. Bucky's dick was hard with want, and his breathing became deeper. He wanted this, he wanted Steve real bad.

Steve's breathing became deeper too, and the air between them felt charged. Steve removed his hands from under the robe and went to untie the cord in the front. He glanced up at Bucky once, and Bucky nodded.

Steve undid the cord slowly, watching it as he did. The cord fell away, and Steve parted the robe gently, exposing Bucky's naked body.

Bucky let go of Steve's shoulder so Steve could push the robe away, letting it fall to the floor. He looked down, watching Steve stare at him and at his cock, jutting out erect.

Steve wet his lips, desire written all over his face. Bucky reached out to touch his shoulder again, needing the contact. Steve laid a hand over Bucky's, turning it up as he pressed a kiss to Bucky's inner wrist, right over his pulse point. His lips were soft, and the beard hairs tickled a bit.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Steve said, looking up at him.

If Bucky had been a novice, he would've been lost for words right now. Luckily he was used to sweet talk and flirting, so he smiled down at Steve.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied.

He was a little surprised, pleasantly so, when Steve got to his feet, crowding into Bucky.

"I know so," he said, pressing his clothed body against Bucky's naked skin. He had a few inches on Bucky and towered over him. Steve circled his arms around Bucky and said, "Jump up."

Bucky liked where this was going. He held onto Steve's shoulders and jumped up, hooking his legs around Steve's slim waist.

Steve held him easily, arms secure round Bucky's back, and carried him onto the bed. Bucky made an excited noise as his back met the soft mattress.

"So strong," he praised, hands roving over Steve's hard shoulders and down his arms. Steve felt ripped under there, and Bucky was dying to see but Steve made no move to get undressed. He laid himself on top of Bucky, resting his weight on his forearms as he leaned down and captured Bucky's mouth in a kiss.

Bucky kissed him back gladly, and he was delighted to find out that Steve was a great kisser, taking the lead but still being considerate. Bucky opened his mouth, inviting Steve to deepen the kiss. Steve's tongue invaded Bucky's mouth as Steve pressed him down on the bed, covering Bucky with his body and grinding against him.

Bucky moaned, and he felt Steve's hard cock rubbing against his own, the fabric of Steve's pants scratching lightly against his bare skin and creating some amazing friction.

Steve took his time, making out with Bucky and grinding into him. Bucky gasped into Steve's mouth, turned on and loving every second of it.

Steve broke the kiss, looking into Bucky's eyes as he asked, "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Um, I-I don't mind," Bucky gasped back. _Everything_, was his answer, but he'd take what he could get.

"I want to bring you off," Steve told him, voice husky with arousal. "Can I?"

Bucky nodded. Like he was gonna say no? "Okay," he agreed, and let Steve arrange them both on the bed. Steve lay on his side, with Bucky tucked into the crook of his arm so Steve could kiss him. Steve's other hand felt down Bucky's body and wrapped around his shaft, squeezing gently.

"I've waited all night to get my hands on you," Steve murmured softly.

Bucky let out a little cry as Steve began pumping his cock slowly.

"God, you're gorgeous," Steve told him, kissing along Bucky's jaw. "Does that feel good, baby?"

"Mm, yes," Bucky breathed, arching into Steve's fist. He desperately needed the friction, but Steve set the pace slow. He pumped Bucky's cock all the way to the tip, squeezing out pre-come and spreading it over the head. Bucky whimpered, clinging onto Steve's arm and thrusting up into his hand.

"Mmm, that's it," Steve rumbled, and pumped him again, setting a steady rhythm. "You're so fucking hot. I came back here and masturbated thinking of you, about getting you in my bed. I came so fucking hard."

"Oh, fuck," Bucky whimpered, feeling his orgasm looming. Dirty talk always did it for him. "Please."

"I liked it when you called me daddy," Steve said, pumping him faster. "Say it again."

"Please, daddy," Bucky gasped. "Please... oh, fuck!" His orgasm swept in, surprising him with its intensity. Bucky clung to Steve as he came, crying out and shooting his load all over himself.

Steve pumped him through it, murmuring encouragement and kissing his jawline. "That's a good boy," he praised. "You're so pretty. I knew you'd look pretty when you come."

Bucky broke into a grin, basking in all the praise. "Thank you, daddy." He pulled Steve down for another kiss, enjoying the post orgasmic makeout session.

"What about you?" he asked, when Steve pulled away.

"Just wait there for me, sweetheart," Steve told him, getting off the bed. He began unbuttoning his shirt, smiling down at Bucky.

Bucky shifted impatiently, and glanced down at himself where he'd come everywhere. "I'm all sticky," he said, looking up at Steve.

Steve's smile turned into a wicked grin. "I know. You look hot."

Bucky preened at that, and raised his arms over his head to pose and play with his hair. "You think I look hot?"

"You know you do," Steve said, finally removing his shirt.

Bucky's eyes nearly bugged out. Holy shit, Steve was _ripped_. Bucky couldn't wait to get his hands on all that smooth, toned muscle.

"Somebody lifts," Bucky murmured, making Steve chuckle.

Next came the pants as Steve undressed, and his boner when it popped out was a work of art itself.

"Fuck," Bucky murmured, watching as Steve got a condom packet and opened it. "Uh, hey," Bucky spoke up, as Steve rolled the condom onto his dick. "We haven't done any prep..."

"I'm not going in your ass, sweetheart," Steve said, climbing back onto the bed. "Lay still for me and press your legs together."

"Oh, yeah," Bucky said, catching on. He actually really liked it this way sometimes. He obediently pressed his legs close together as Steve got on top of him, straddling Bucky's body.

Bucky tilted his head down so he could watch Steve's ripped abs clench tight, with his fat cock pointing down as Steve positioned his hips. Then Steve thrust his cock in between Bucky's thighs and groaned at the contact.

Bucky looked up at Steve's face, straining with effort as he began thrusting in and out between Bucky's legs, brushing up at the underside of Bucky's tight balls. Bucky let out a gasp, still riding his post orgasmic high as he watched Steve use him to get off. Steve's sculpted upper body bunched and tensed with his efforts, then his broad chest pressed up into Bucky's face as Steve got into his rhythm, fucking between Bucky's legs with force.

Bucky got bounced on the bed like he was a ragdoll, and he loved it. He held onto Steve's body, fingers digging in and urging him on.

Steve came quickly, groaning long and hard. Bucky stuck his tongue out to lick a wet stripe up Steve's enormous pec, because he could.

Steve adjusted his position and tilted his head, capturing Bucky's mouth in a kiss. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's ridiculously large shoulders and kissed him back.

"Will you stay the night?" Steve asked, panting slightly.

"Sure," Bucky said easily. "I need another shower, anyway."

Steve chuckled. "Or we could jump in the hot tub, if you like?"

Was that even a question, Bucky wondered. "Yes," he said with a grin. "Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Bucky being pampered, and more smuts!


	4. In a world made of steel, made of stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments! I'm really happy you like it
> 
> ~

One thing Bucky had been blessed with in life was the ability to sleep just about anywhere, and like a log.

After a long, eventful night followed by fooling around with Steve in the hot tub until the early hours, Bucky slept hard.

He probably should've warned Steve about his snoring too.

Bucky woke up feeling groggy, perhaps little hungover. He glanced at the empty side of the bed, and around the darkened room. Steve wasn't there, and when Bucky saw the time on the bedside clock he figured he should drag his ass out of bed.

That was the other thing, Bucky wasn't good in the mornings. His older sister, Becca, had frequently made jokes about him resembling a recently resurrected mummy, groaning, walking clumsily and bashing into things.

Bucky got up and trudged to the bathroom. There was a small light over the mirror and Bucky switched it on.

He cleaned up, washed his face and felt marginally better. He brushed his bedhair and clipped it up out of the way.

The soft robe was hanging on the door, and Bucky decided to borrow it again. He put it on and tied it, opened the door and managed to bang his elbow as he walked through it.

Bucky wandered out of the bedroom and into the bright apartment, squinting his eyes. He should've brought his sunglasses.

He heard Steve's voice, talking quietly from another room. Bucky followed it, wondering who he was talking to.

Bucky peered around a corner into a bright and airy dining room, and spotted Steve sitting at the table in front of a laptop. He was fully dressed in slacks and a shirt, and he had glasses on.

Bucky edged closer, curious.

Whoever Steve was talking to, it sounded more business than pleasure. He was clearly talking about something business-y for sure. Something about figures and reports.

Bucky wondered if he should wait until Steve was done. It looked like he could be Skyping, and he probably wouldn't appreciate Bucky strutting past the camera in his bathrobe.

Bucky backed away into the hall, when the sleeve of his robe caught a small side table and nearly toppled a vase.

"Shit," Bucky hissed, reacting fast (given his morning state) and managing to catch the vase before it fell.

Steve must've heard him, as he paused in speaking.

Bucky winced to himself and set the vase back on its table, then peeped around the wall to see what Steve was doing.

Steve was looking right at him, smiling. He calmly removed his glasses and looked back at his laptop. "Hope, I gotta go. Can you send over your report later? Great, thanks. Talk to you then."

He closed the laptop, and held his glasses in one hand casually.

"Hi," Steve said. "Want some breakfast?"

"Is there coffee?" Bucky asked, edging his way into the room.

"There can be," Steve replied, gesturing to the table. "Come sit down."

Bucky went over and pulled out one of the padded chairs. He flopped into it and blinked a few times.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Steve prompted, pushing a small menu across the table.

"Um..." Bucky stifled a yawn. He glanced at the menu, trying to focus on the swirly text on a white background. He was dyslexic, and swirly text was a pain to read. Especially when he was tired.

Bucky set the menu down and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. I'm not great in the mornings, by the way."

Steve watched him for a moment, then lifted his wrist to check his very expensive watch. "It's nearly two in the afternoon," he commented, sounding amused.

"It's morning for me," Bucky said. "How are you even awake?" He looked at Steve, squinting. "Did you sleep at all?"

Steve smiled back at him, looking all suave and put together. But now Bucky was seeing Steve in daylight for the first time, he did notice the telltale dark circles under his eyes.

Not that it made Steve any less handsome, but Bucky figured he hadn't been kidding about the insomnia.

"I slept alright, actually," Steve replied. "By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Oh, God," Bucky groaned, placing both hands over his face. "Yeah, so I'm told."

Steve chuckled, and it sounded like he was in a good mood. "It wasn't anything I could make out, but you had a proper conversation going on for a few minutes."

Bucky laughed, embarrassed but relieved Steve wasn't mad at him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Steve assured him, putting his glasses back on as he picked up the menu. "So, coffee? What sort?"

"Any with caffeine," Bucky said. "And cream and sugar."

"I may as well order lunch," Steve mused. "Do you have any special diet or allergies?"

"Um, no, anything's fine," Bucky said. "Please don't order seafood, I don't think I could take the smell right now."

Steve laughed lightly. "No problem. What about a buffet? Then you can pick and choose what you want when it arrives?"

Bucky shrugged. "Okay."

Steve picked up his phone and made the call to room service, ordering a bunch of stuff and, most importantly, the coffee.

Bucky waited, half dozing off at the table, but when Steve was done and he set his phone back down, Bucky snuck a glance at it. He expected to see some family photo as a background or lockscreen, but instead the picture was some generic background that told him absolutely nothing about Steve's personal life.

Huh.

Steve pushed a glass of water under Bucky's nose. "Drink this."

Bucky did as he was told, glugging the water down.

"Hungover?" Steve asked, making Bucky smile as he wiped his mouth.

"Maybe," Bucky said, then felt guilty. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise," Steve said, smiling warmly. "You'll feel better after some food."

"And coffee," Bucky groaned.

"Drink plenty of water, too, Bucky," Steve told him.

"Yes, daddy," Bucky replied, before he could stop himself. He shot a glance at Steve to check his reaction. Some guys didn't want to play around the next morning, and that was fine. But Steve only smiled and reached a hand under the table, finding the gap in Bucky's robe and placing his warm hand on Bucky's bare thigh.

"Good boy," Steve said.

When room service arrived with the brunch, Bucky didn't realise Steve had ordered the _entire_ contents of the kitchen.

He watched in awe as cart after cart was wheeled into the room and the white china dishes were loaded onto the table.

Good thing the table was long, Bucky thought, looking at the spread in front of him.

He felt a little weird at first, sitting there in a bathrobe for everyone to see, but the waitstaff barely looked twice at him. They deposited the dishes in record time, cleared away what must've been Steve's breakfast from the table, and were gone in a flash.

Steve remained seated, checking his phone, but he did set it down to thank the staff before they left, saying something about adding their tip to the bill.

Bucky was busy organising his coffee, adding sugar and cream to the cup that'd been poured for him.

When they were alone, Steve pushed a couple small plates in front of Bucky, telling him to try and eat. There were pastries and mini bagels, and after his first chug of coffee Bucky picked a tiny bagel to eat.

Steve seemed satisfied by that, and started on his own dish: a chicken salad. It looked pretty tempting, Bucky thought, gazing at Steve as he ate. Maybe he'd eat more later. Bucky was kind of hoping Steve would want to fuck him first.

"Good?" Steve asked, checking on him.

Bucky finished his bagel. "Uh huh. Ten out of ten."

Steve smiled in amusement. "Would you like to rate another service the hotel offers?"

Bucky lifted his mug to hide his smile. "And what service would that be?" he asked, expecting a come on.

"The personal shopper experience," Steve replied, as Bucky lowered his mug in surprise.

"Oh. What's that?"

"Shopping," Steve said. "You know, from stores. Clothes."

"Oh, right." Bucky made a face. "Um, so... I pay for it?"

"No, no." Steve smiled. "I'll put it on my bill. But if you test it out for me, you can keep whatever you like."

"Um, okay, sure," Bucky said easily. He didn't have a clue what this would entail. If he ended up with some free shampoo from the hotel, and other stuff, then fine. Why not?

"Great." Steve brought out a tablet and tapped it a few times. "It's all via an app, as the suite comes with the tablet. If you wouldn't mind going through the app, let me know what you think."

"Like a secret shopper," Bucky said, as Steve laid the tablet in front of Bucky.

"That's right," Steve told him. "Take your time. I just gotta check some emails."

"Okay." Bucky was busy staring at the screen, following the instructions to fill in the fields question by question: what was his age bracket, and his favorite fashion styles, what color pallets did he like, was he a spring, summer, autumn or winter (definitely winter, Bucky thought), what textures did he prefer, what statement did he want to make, and so on.

Bucky was intrigued, and filled in the quiz. The text was clear and the app was simple enough to follow.

When Bucky had completed it, the screen said thank you for using the personal shopper, with an estimated arrival time of four hours.

Bucky slid the tablet back to Steve. "Finished."

Steve gave him a smile, glasses back on as he used the laptop. "How was it?"

"Yeah, straightforward," Bucky said. "I don't know what it's bringing me, though?"

Steve's smile grew. "I chose those parts. You'll see what it arrives."

"Exciting!" Bucky wriggled in his seat. "So, what do we do until then?"

"Well," Steve said, looking Bucky over with obvious intent, "I have some ideas."


	5. I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm

Steve's first idea was going back to bed.

Bucky was wholly on board with this plan, and was delighted to discover that sober daytime Steve was even more of a boss in bed than last night's Steve had been.

Steve took charge and had Bucky on his back with his legs up, diving right in to eat Bucky's ass like it was desert, getting Bucky close to the edge and teasing him until Bucky was a sobbing mess desperate to come.

That beard was going to leave a burn for sure, but it felt so good on Bucky's sensitive skin that his hands fisted in the sheets as he pushed his hips down onto Steve's mouth for more.

"Oh, fuck, yes," he gasped, getting the rimming of his life.

Next, Steve prepped his ass, taking his time using lube and his fingers to open Bucky up. Bucky groaned with need, begging and whimpering for Steve to fuck him.

"Please," Bucky panted, "I want you in me."

"Please, what?" Steve prompted, three fingers deep in Bucky's ass and grazing his prostate.

Bucky shuddered and gasped. "Please, daddy! Please, fuck me."

"I will, baby," Steve replied, calmly removing his fingers. Bucky lay gasping on the bed as Steve opened a condom and sheathed his cock.

Bucky watched eagerly, eyes drinking in the image of Steve naked. Steve came back and leaned in over him, stealing a quick kiss before he moved into position. Bucky was content to wait and let Steve take the lead, manhandle him a bit. Bucky loved being manhandled.

Steve pushed Bucky's legs up, raising his ass off the bed as he aimed his cock at Bucky's hole. Bucky felt the tip nudging at his entrance, and he made himself relax to take Steve in.

Steve pushed in slowly, grunting softly. Bucky watched him, watched Steve's face. He bit his lip as the head of Steve's cock breached his entrance, then the shaft followed, filling him up. Bucky gasped from it. Steve was big, and he fit inside Bucky so good. His cock bumped along Bucky's prostate as it pushed inside, and Bucky inhaled sharply.

Steve pushed all the way in, and let Bucky catch his breath before he started to move, dragging his cock partway out. He pressed back in firmly, making Bucky grunt.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Steve rasped, fucking him slow. "You like that cock?"

Bucky nodded frantically, a moan escaping his lips.

"I can't hear you," Steve said, pulling out and pushing back in more forcefully. Bucky cried out, loving the feel of Steve inside him.

"You like my cock?" Steve repeated, shoving it firmly into Bucky.

"Yes," Bucky gasped. "Yes, daddy!"

"Good boy," Steve told him, and quickened his pace. "Gonna fuck you so good."

Buck could only cry out as Steve pounded him into the mattress. He hung onto the bedsheets, his own hard cock bouncing between his legs. Orgasm was just around the corner, Bucky could feel it.

Then Steve slowed down and shifted position, laying down on Bucky and capturing his mouth in a kiss.

Bucky groaned into Steve's mouth, as Steve's hips kept moving but at a slower pace, driving his cock in and out of Bucky agonisingly slow. Steve reached up and took a hold of Bucky's wrists, pinning them on the bed.

Bucky could've come just from that, and he whined at being kept on the edge. His cock was rock hard, and Steve's abs rubbing against it felt amazing, spreading the pre-come around.

"You okay?" Steve breathed against his lips.

Bucky nodded. Yes, he was more than okay. Words weren't exactly forthcoming, though.

Steve continued to fuck him slowly, and Bucky whined and hitched his legs up, trying to urge Steve faster.

"What do you want, baby?" Steve asked, grinning down at him.

"Fuck me," Bucky gasped, straining against Steve's hold. He loved being held down like this.

"I am fucking you," Steve pointed out, and Bucky whined again.

"Please," he begged. "Please, daddy, make me come. Please."

"Since you asked so nice," Steve said, and pulled away.

Bucky whined at the loss when Steve pulled his dick out, then he flipped Bucky over and got him on his hands and knees. Steve got behind him and held onto Bucky's hips.

"I want you to come for me, sweetheart," Steve told him, as his cock pressed against Bucky's hole.

Bucky nodded vigorously. Yes, he was ready to come. He pushed his ass down onto Steve's cock, opening himself up as Steve entered him again. Steve's hands clamped down on Bucky's hips and he started pounding Bucky's ass hard.

Bucky clutched at the mattress for balance, his hair hanging in his face as Steve fucked him from behind. Steve was really going for it, and this way felt so raw and animalistic. Bucky gasped and pushed back into Steve's thrusts, loving the intensity.

Steve reached round and caught Bucky's hard dick in his hand, and started jerking him off in time to his thrusts.

That did it for Bucky and he came hard, spilling over Steve's hand and the bed. He cried out, rocked by his orgasm as Steve railed his ass.

Steve followed soon after, slamming into Bucky a couple more times before losing his steady rhythm and crying out too. His fingers dug into the meat of Bucky's hips, nails scratching his skin.

Bucky could only just keep himself up on his hands, gasping for breath. Then he jerked in surprise when Steve slapped a hand over his ass.

"Good boy," he praised, panting.

Bucky grinned to himself. "Thank you, daddy."

They collapsed into bed together to catch their breath.

Bucky gazed up at the ceiling, completely blown away. This had to be the best lay of his life, without a doubt.

He stole a glance over at Steve, lying on his back and panting. Bucky wondered if he was Steve's best lay, or... was he just a regular lay?

Okay, he was ruining his own afterglow with that line of thinking. Bucky forced the intrusive thoughts away, and shifted onto his side to face Steve.

"So," he said, propping his head up with his hand and flashing his best smile. "That was pretty awesome."

Steve grinned happily, still panting. "Stick around for the repeat performance... in a few minutes." He laughed at himself.

Bucky grinned back at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

~

After lots more sex, some napping, and more sex, Steve woke Bucky up and told him to get ready for his personal shopping experience.

Bucky was pretty worn out, but he did as Steve asked and got himself into a shower.

Steve had already showered and dressed, looking cool and laid back in tailored pants and an open collar shirt.

Bucky diligently showered, washing his hair this time. He stood under the hot spray of water and sighed happily.

Why couldn't all days be like this, he wondered absently. Maybe if he asked real nice, Steve would adopt him or something.

Bucky snorted to himself under the water. "In your dreams, Barnes," he muttered, as he rinsed himself clean.

He got out of the shower and towelled off, brushing his hair gently and twisting it up with a clip. Next, Bucky shaved his face and used some of the hotel's expensive looking aftershave.

There was also a small bottle of Boss cologne, and Bucky picked up the bottle to see if it was the scent Steve used. Yep, smelled like Steve.

"Like a boss," Bucky snickered to himself, finishing up in the bathroom. He decided to get dressed properly, if this personal shopping thing involved other people. Bucky wasn't exactly sure but he didn't want to be in a robe if that was the case.

He put on his sweatpants and a clean tank top, and figured that was presentable. He exited the bathroom and went to find Steve.

It was early evening, and outside the sky was turning dark as the city lights came on.

Bucky found Steve in one of the bigger lounges, sitting in a chair with his glasses on again as he did something on a tablet. He looked up when Bucky approached, giving him a warm smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

Bucky nodded. "Uh huh. What do I do?"

"Make yourself comfortable," Steve told him. "They should be here soon. I'm tracking their progress on the app."

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky walked behind Steve's chair to see the screen, but he lost interest in looking at the app in favor of leaning down to whisper in Steve's ear, "Thank you for spoiling me."

Steve turned his head to smile at him, blue eyes finding Bucky's. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Bucky smiled back, and now that he had Steve's full attention he straightened up and did his best seductive walk across the room, looking over his shoulder to check if Steve was watching.

He was, and Bucky was thrilled. He also kind of wished they could be alone, but if Steve wanted him to test out this shopping thing, then he would.

Bucky found a chair to sit on and he lounged on it. Despite having such a vigorous workout earlier, Bucky was getting his energy back and started to feel restless.

Luckily he didn't have long to wait before Steve announced that the personal shopper was here, and the suite's elevator pinged softly.

Bucky expected one person, maybe a couple bags. His eyes went wide as multiple staff members wheeled in rail after rail after rail of clothes, bags, boxes, all from designer boutiques and only some names Bucky recognised: Gucci, Prada, Yves Saint Laurent.

Bucky made a little shocked noise in his throat before he could stop himself.

One staff member in a dark suit started talking almost immediately, greeting Steve as Mr. Rogers and talking a mile a minute about the shopping order.

Steve remained in his chair, smiling pleasantly. "Hi, Luis. You're actually shopping for Bucky, here." He gestured over to Bucky, and then Luis was pouncing on him, talking about the clothes.

"I know you selected winter, sir," Luis said excitedly, "but I took the liberty of injecting a touch of floral to the choices. Winter flowers, if you will. We got you some beautiful exclusive designs that aren't even on the shelves, yet. They'll be on the catwalks this fall. Would you like to see?"

"Um, sure," Bucky said, somewhat overwhelmed. He stood up and walked in between the clothes rails, eyes roving over all that was on offer.

The hotel staff who'd wheeled them in were now leaving, filing out the door silently and leaving Luis behind.

"Over here we have outdoor wear for colder weather," Luis explained. "Some very nice overcoats and I also chose hats. Now I see you have long hair, sir, I think the hats would be a wonderful choice for you."

Bucky shrugged. "Sure, I like hats."

"Excellent, sir," Luis went on, gesturing at the next set of rails. "Evening wear, fine dining and also some more casual outfits. I've paired up some suggestions for you already, but if you want more ideas they're in the app, or I can stay and assist you getting dressed."

"Um, oh...?" Bucky glanced over to Steve, having to peer around a clothes rail. "What shall I do?"

Steve smiled at him. "Whatever you want to do."

"Um..." Bucky wasn't sure. Well, he could dress himself, sure. "Maybe," he said to Luis, "if you just show me the ones you picked and I can take it from there?"

"No problem, sir," Luis said easily, and showed Bucky to a couple of rails. "I suggest starting with these outfits first. The exclusive floral shirts I mentioned?" Luis whisked a couple shirts off the rail and presented them to Bucky.

"Oooh," Bucky said, reaching out to touch. "They're so soft."

"Yes, sir, very good quality silk," Luis informed him.

"Silk, huh."

"There are some fine cotton ones if you prefer." Luis whisked those shirts away and picked out some more.

A black shirt with little white daisies on it caught Bucky's eye first. "This one's nice," he said.

Luis handed it over with a smile. "An excellent choice. If I may suggest, sir, pairing the shirt with these selection of pants..."

Bucky watched with interest as Luis picked out a pair of black distressed jeans, then some tailored pants and a very shiny belt.

"Yeah, those look great," Bucky agreed. "Um, thanks a lot."

"You're very welcome, sir." Luis beamed at him. "Do you require further assistance or shall I leave you to try on the outfits?"

"Um, yeah, I think I'll do that," Bucky said, smiling shyly. "I can try 'em on."

"As you wish, sir," Luis replied.

Steve came over then, smiling at Luis. "Nice work, Luis," he commented. "Why don't you come by again tomorrow? I'm sure Bucky will have made his choices by then, and you can arrange the gift wrapping for him."

"Of course, Mr. Rogers," Luis said. "You can book in with me via the app, or please have reception give me a call and I'll make you my top priority."

"I'll book it in," Steve said, walking Luis to the door. "Thank you again."

"Yeah, thanks!" Bucky called after him, still very overwhelmed. He gazed around at all the clothes, and the expensive shirt in his hands. Tentatively, he checked the label on it.

A five hundred dollar shirt.

Bucky's eyes nearly fell out. "Jesus Christ," he sang softly under his breath, "super star." He carefully replaced the shirt on the correct rail.

Steve strolled back into the lounge, and now they were all alone he flashed a knowing smile at Bucky.

"So?" he asked.

Bucky blinked at him. "What?"

"How's the experience so far?" Steve prompted.

Overwhelming, Bucky thought, but he schooled his features and made himself nod in a considering manner. "Great, yeah. Fine. Luis seems nice."

Steve grinned at that. "Luis is wonderful. He has a great eye for fashion, as you can see."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. He shifted from foot to foot, restless but unsure what to do with all the clothes.

"Are you gonna try them on?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked at him. It seemed like Steve wanted him to. Bucky was anxious he was going to tear or rip something, and just one item of clothing here was like a week's worth of wages to him.

"Um, if you want...?" he hedged.

"Yeah, try some on." Steve gave him an encouraging smile, then went over to a decorative panel at the wall. "Here's a mirror." He pulled back the panels, revealing a large mirror behind.

"Ooh, a surprise magic mirror," Bucky teased. "So, uh... what should I try on first?"

"Whatever you want to try," Steve said, gesturing at the many rails. "You don't want to disappoint Luis." He strolled back to his chair, sat down and got comfortable, like he was ready to watch.

Oh, Bucky understood now.

He smiled at Steve. "Alright," he said, and crossed his arms to grab the hem of his tank top. He pulled it off slowly, giving Steve a show.

Getting dressed and undressed for someone else's pleasure was something Bucky was familiar with, and now he felt more at ease.

Next, Bucky pushed the sweats down his hips, turning his back to Steve and giving him a great view of his ass as he bent down to push to the pants to his ankles. Bucky stepped out of the legs one by one, confident and throwing a sassy look over his shoulder.

Steve was watching him with a small, pleased smile on his face.

So far, so good.

Bucky wasn't wearing underwear, but he'd spotted a whole rack of underwear, socks and small items packed under one of the rails. He picked out a packet of Calvin Klein shorts, and opened it up. "You're gonna have to buy me these, at least," he teased, "because I'm putting them on first. You can't not wear underwear if you're trying on clothes, right?"

Steve chuckled, relaxed in his chair as he watched. "That's very true. And I'm happy to buy whatever you want from here."

Bucky made a small squeak, still not believing his good luck. He decided to carry on with the show: he put on the underwear, making a show of it for Steve and running his hands over his ass. Bucky half turned to look at him. "Isn't all this stuff really expensive, though?"

Steve shook his head minutely. "Pick anything you want, Bucky. I want to spoil you."

"Okay..." Bucky's eyes immediately went to the daisy shirt. "Well... I kinda like this?"

"Try it on," Steve told him.

Bucky did as he was told, and very carefully put on the shirt. It fit perfectly. Bucky smoothed his hands over the material, and noticed it was actually transparent.

"Huh," he said, setting his hands on his hips. "You can totally see my nipples in this shirt."

Steve grinned slyly. "Yes, I can."

Bucky bit back a smile, and went to find more things to try on. If Steve wanted to watch, Bucky was going to give him a damn good show.


	6. Wrap around, Take a hold of my heart

After Bucky was done trying on a few dozen outfits, they had a late dinner together in the dining room.

Over the main course Steve said, "So, have you got an agent?"

Bucky paused mid chew, convinced he'd misheard. He looked at Steve, and Steve smiled back at him like he'd asked a perfectly reasonable question.

"Mmphf?" Bucky mumbled around his food.

"An agent," Steve repeated, "for acting jobs. You mentioned last night in the hot tub?"

Oh, that's right, Bucky remembered. Drunk Bucky had blurted out that he was a wannabe actor.

Great.

Bucky swallowed his mouthful and slipped into actor mode: he faked a smile, nodded and said, "Oh, right. Yeah, I got an agent." Then he quickly went back to his food, shovelling a forkful into his mouth.

"What's the name of the agency?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked at him. _Really, Steve? _Bucky thought. Why did he even care? Bucky chewed on his food, stalling, and made a few mumbles as he shrugged a shoulder.

"You can't remember the name of your agent?" Steve said, sounding amused. He was watching Bucky closely, and Bucky looked away.

"I'm crap with names," he replied, after swallowing his food down. "I switched agents recently, it's something like, Lydia's..."

Steve didn't reply straight away, and when Bucky glanced over he was still watching closely. Steve smiled at him. "I'm not sure I know Lydia's. I only ask because a friend of mine runs an acting agency here in New York. They're very reputable. I'd be happy to introduce you."

Bucky didn't know what to say. On the one hand, he knew he'd need a new agent if he ever wanted to get anywhere with his acting career. And on the other hand, his track record with agents and auditions was so abysmal that he wasn't sure he wanted to put himself through all that stress again.

Still, he supposed he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He nodded, and smiled back at Steve. "Okay," he said. "That'd be cool."

Steve looked pleased. "I'll give them a call on Monday when I'm flying back."

Oh, yeah, Bucky realised, Steve was leaving tomorrow.

"What time's your flight?" he asked.

"Early." Steve smiled wryly. "I usually fly unsociable hours to avoid the crowds."

Bucky nodded, pushing his food around his plate with the fork. "Makes sense. You want me to clear out tonight?"

"You can stay," Steve offered. "Besides, Luis still has to come back and bag up your clothes. I've already booked him in for noon tomorrow."

"Noon?"

"Yes." Steve grinned. "I noticed you like to sleep in."

Bucky blushed, and smiled shyly. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Steve took a small sip of his wine. "You can order room service for your breakfast, then Luis will come and organise your clothes you want to take home."

"Uh, sure." Bucky had a vision of himself struggling with many bags into an Uber. He figured it was worth it for all the expensive goods, half of which he planned to sell on eBay as soon as he got home.

"So... you want me to stay tonight?" he asked, looking at Steve.

"Only if you want to," Steve said sincerely.

"Duh," Bucky laughed, "of course I _want_ to."

Steve gave him a big, happy smile in reply. "Wonderful."

They retired to the cozy lounge to watch the enormous TV, and snuggle on the couch.

Steve let Bucky have control of the remote, and Bucky flicked around the many channels looking for something to watch.

"What do you normally watch?" he asked Steve, sitting sideways so he could drape his legs over Steve's lap.

Steve rested his hand on Bucky's leg, and it felt nice, the closeness.

"I have to admit, I don't watch a lot of TV," Steve said. He was wearing his glasses again, which Bucky loved.

"You gotta watch some," Bucky said.

Steve made a _nope_ face, shaking his head. "If the plane shows a movie, I might watch that."

"Wow, okay." Bucky couldn't understand that at all: he'd been virtually glued to the TV growing up, watching anything from animated shows to R rated movies.

"What made you want to become an actor?" Steve asked.

Oh, great, back to that, Bucky thought. "Um," he said, a wave of shyness coming over him, "I don't know. It seemed fun."

"Fun? Looks like hard work to me," Steve quipped, and Bucky cracked a smile.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Can be."

Steve was quiet a moment, watching him. Bucky felt Steve's eyes on him, and felt his cheeks start to blush. Just when Bucky thought Steve would continue the line of questioning, he dropped it and asked, "So what's your favorite thing to watch?"

Bucky looked at him in surprise. "Huh? Like, movies?"

"Yeah, movies, TV shows." Steve smiled kindly. "What's your favorite?"

"Both," Bucky said, making Steve chuckle.

"And the genre?" he asked.

"Well..." Bucky's blush deepened. "Don't laugh, but... I like rom coms."

"Rom coms?"

"Like, romantic comedies. Don't get me wrong," Bucky replied, babbling, "I like all genres, action, drama, whatever. But you know, there's something about rom coms. I grew up watching my older sister's collection and got hooked."

"Ah, I see." Steve nodded slowly. "Why don't you go ahead and see if there's a movie you want to watch? We can watch it together."

"Okay," Bucky said quietly, heart thumping away. He selected the menu with the remote, and started scrolling through the library of movies.

So much choice, so little time. Bucky was just thrilled that Steve wanted to watch a corny movie with him.

"Ooh, Notting Hill?" Bucky suggested, looking to Steve. "Have you seen it?"

"No, but I remember it coming out," Steve replied.

Because Steve was old, Bucky thought with a smirk. "Well, it's really good! It's kind of sweet, and real funny. They're in England so it's all, like, so different."

"Sure," Steve said easily, a smile on his face. "Put it on."

They watched Notting Hill and, because he was a hopeless dork, Bucky kept sneaking glances at Steve to check his reaction, especially nearing the end during the love confessions scenes.

But Steve was a hard read.

Maybe it was just the sort of person he was, Bucky reasoned, working in business or whatever. Maybe Steve had grown used to not showing his emotions, like a lot of men did.

Bucky was the total opposite, but he tried to reign himself in while watching the movie. It was hard, but he did try. If he'd been at home he would've been flinging himself all over the couch at the dramatic parts while crying with several tissues and yelling at the TV.

When the movie was over, Bucky was about to suggest another movie to watch (there were just so many good ones) but Steve put his hand on Bucky's leg and gave him a knowing smile.

Bucky of course said yes when Steve asked him if he wanted to go to bed. A hard round of boning from Steve was exactly what Bucky needed after an emotional movie, and Steve didn't disappoint. Bucky clung onto Steve while he fucked Bucky into the mattress, and after they lay together cuddling.

Bucky liked cuddling. He also liked when Steve was cuddly, and he seemed to be more cuddly now than he'd been last night.

It was just a shame that this was their last night together, Bucky thought as he drifted off to sleep in Steve's arms.

~

Steve had to be some sort of ninja, Bucky figured, as he hadn't woken up at all when Steve left.

Then again, Bucky did sleep heavily.

He was kind of bummed he hadn't got to say goodbye to Steve. The bed was empty when Bucky woke, at around nine AM. All of Steve's things had gone, from the bedroom and the bathroom. It felt a bit weird, at first, being there on his own.

But Bucky thought he may as well make the most of this one off experience. He jumped in the shower first, using all the hotel's nice smelling washes and lotions. Then he towelled off and combed his wet hair, putting on Steve's bathrobe again.

Nosing through the cabinets, Bucky made an exciting discovery: a head towel for hair, presumably meant for women to use in the shower. Bucky wasn't entirely sure, but he opened the packet and put his hair up with it, wrapping it around his head.

Now he looked like an old timey movie starlet ready to lounge by the pool. Excellent. Bucky found his sunglasses and went out onto the balcony to take some selfies against the New York skyline, and posted them to his Instagram page along with the caption, Just rolled out of bed! Hashtag, I woke up like this.

The first like was from Pietro, who commented: _I hate you sm rn_. Bucky laughed, loud enough to scare a couple pigeons on a nearby roof.

Bucky still had a couple hours before Luis arrived, so Bucky ordered room service for himself. While he waited, he took a few more selfies around the suite, because it was fun and he was a dork.

When room service arrived, Bucky decided to have it outside on the balcony. It was breezy, but Bucky was determined to live the rich life while he could. He opened video chat and called his roommate, Kamala.

She would either be at her lectures at NYU, or at home. When she answered, Bucky was excited to see she was at home. That meant they could chat longer.

Kamala squinted into the camera. "Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm at The Apollo, darling," Bucky replied, doing his best Kim Cattrall impression. "Brunch on the balcony, you know how it is!"

Kamala's mouth dropped open and she made a face like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh... kay."

"If I'd gotten up earlier," Bucky said, "I would've invited you in, but I gotta leave soon."

"Are you there alone?" she asked.

"Nah, I was with some guy," Bucky replied, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head. "He left this morning. Are you home? I'll get an Uber there at like, one, maybe."

"Yeah, I'm home today," Kamala said.

"Awesome." Bucky grinned. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Are you pregnant?" Kamala deadpanned.

Bucky laughed. "Yes, very! Also, I'm going to order more room service and sneak it home. What do you want?"

"Ooh, everything," Kamala laughed. "But don't get in trouble, Bucky."

"I'm not paying the bill," Bucky said. "I'm gonna make the most of it though. See you soon."

"Okay, bye, Buck," she said.

Bucky smiled and ended the call. Then he picked up the menu to see what he could order that'd be easy to transport.

Luis arrived promptly at noon, along with a literal army of staff that began bagging up the clothes and accessories Bucky was taking with him, and setting aside the stuff he hadn't wanted.

Bucky was dressed now, wearing some of the clothes already, because he figured the less there was to carry, the better. He also had on the wide brimmed pimp hat that Luis had said suited him, and Bucky was inclined to agree.

"How are you today, sir?" Luis asked him.

Bucky smiled shyly. "Please call me Bucky. And I'm great, how are you?"

"All good, sir. I mean, Bucky. A beautiful day outside, wonderful customers to assist. It's a great day."

Bucky smiled at Luis's enthusiasm. "It sure is." He looked around at the staff bagging up the clothes. Bucky also had his own bag packed and ready, along with the bags of room service food he'd ordered and asked to be bagged up too. "So, um, should I call myself an Uber now? Or do you have Ubers outside?"

"It's all taken care of," Luis replied, "Mr. Rogers arranged a car to take you and your luggage wherever you need to go."

"Oh." Bucky was surprised, but pleasantly so. "Well, that's awesome."

Bucky didn't actually have to do anything, so he loitered and chatted with Luis as the staff put all his bags onto luggage racks and wheeled them away.

Luis escorted him downstairs, through reception (which was way busier now in the day time, and Bucky was relieved he was in designer clothes and not in his sweats) and outside to a waiting car.

"Thanks, Luis," Bucky told him. He did genuinely like the guy. Luis said goodbye and saw him safely into the car, explaining that the rest of Bucky's luggage was in another car that would follow.

Awesome, Bucky thought: he had a literal convoy of swag.

He waved goodbye to Luis, gave the driver his home address, and with that he left the hotel. Bucky turned around to gaze out the back window as they drove down the street, watching the hotel disappear from view.

"Till we meet again," he murmured softly, thinking of Steve.

When the cars got to his building, Bucky prayed the elevator was working.

He had three entire people carrying all his bags, and he didn't want to make them walk up five floors.

Luckily the elevator was feeling generous, and decided to work. Bucky got in with one of the drivers, as there wasn't room for four of them together, and he texted Kamala telling her to be ready and waiting at the door.

He didn't normally boss her about, but he wanted to make a special entrance today.

Kamala had the door open and a bemused expression on her face as Bucky approached with his driver in tow.

"Um, just put them on the floor, I guess," Bucky told the guy, who started to unload the bags.

"What did you do, rob a store?" Kamala joked, standing there and looking at all the bags.

Bucky grinned, and then the two other guys showed up with the rest of the swag. Kamala's mouth dropped open.

"Jeez, Bucky," she gasped.

The drivers left one by one, and Bucky thanked them at the door. "Are you guys getting tipped?" he asked. "You can add your tip to the bill, right?"

"It's taken care of, sir," one of the guys told him. "Have a good day."

"Cool. You have a good day, too." Bucky closed the door, and then it was just him and Kamala alone with all the loot.

She still looked completely shocked.

Bucky had to laugh, and he broke into his best Julia Roberts impression, saying, "Remember me? I came in yesterday and you wouldn't wait on me." He gestured at all his shopping. "Big mistake! Huge!"

Kamala looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"Pretty Woman?" Bucky prompted, throwing off his hat and sunglasses. "Remember?"

"Oh, right." Kamala looked down at the bags and began to pick her way around the floor to read their labels. "Is this really all designer stuff inside?"

"Uh huh," Bucky said proudly.

"You're never gonna wear all this," she scoffed.

"Watch me," Bucky laughed. "Anyway, I plan to sell some, and also..." He looked around for the right bags, then picked up two. "These are for you."

Kamala gasped, and reached out with grabby hands. "Best roommate ever!"

"Of course, darling!" Bucky handed them over. "And if you don't like them, sell them."

"Prada? Gucci? Excuse you, I'm wearing it," Kamala replied.

Bucky smiled. "Awesome." He pushed a few bags aside to get to the couch, and sank down onto it. "I'm exhausted."

"I don't need to know the details," Kamala said, opening up a bag and holding up a scarf. "Ooh, pretty! Who bought you all this?"

Bucky smiled, thinking of Steve again. "I had a customer at the club. He was loaded, to say the least."

"Wow." Kamala put the scarf around her neck, delving into the next bag. "Is he single?"

"Um... I don't know," Bucky said. "He had a wedding ring on."

Kamala gave him a flat look.

Bucky shrugged. "What? He doesn't even live here, so it's not like I'm gonna see him again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first little glimpse into Bucky's personal life! 
> 
> What are you hoping to see next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
